A summer trip always end right
by lonewolf 83
Summary: A trip to new York leads Harry to meet some new people and somebody he loves spending the holiday with to her dismay. Contains a gender changed character. As always carefull with my ratings.
1. Chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction**

Work of fanfiction all right belong to the owners of the trademarks.

A trip to new York leads Harry to meet some new people and somebody he loves spending the holiday with to her dismay.

Contains a gender changed character

 **New York city Hospital P.O.V.**

Sitting on plastic chairs two boys were looking to the floor. A lot of people walked through the hall without looking or even noticing said boy's.

"Harry do you think mum and dad will be going to be ok?" asked the blond boy while tears ran down his face.

"I don't know Dudley we will be told soon I suppose." Replied the other boy.

A while later a black haired woman walked to them and asked. "Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter?"

Both boys nodded and looked at the woman with questions running through their minds.

"I am detective Maza. Has anyone talked with you two while you were here?"

Both boy's shook their heads but Harry replied.

"No ma'am the officer that brought us here left us in the care of a nurse who checked us for injuries, after that she left us here and told us we would have to wait for news about my aunt and uncle."

Detective Maza frowned a bit and asked "Did the officer that brought you here asked you about what has happened?" Both boys shook their head again in reply. "well could you two tell me what has happened?"

 **Earlier that evening.**

The Dursley family and Harry had arrived in New York. Vernon had a couple of meetings with some big companies that were thinking about expanding their industry to Great Britain and further into other European countries. While Grunnings wasn't the biggest player they had a good name for quality.

Finding himself in a very cheery mood that even his wife's cousin could not ruin a very chipper Vernon Dursley led the group through the airport while that little freak was pushing the cart with their luggage. When they left the airport he hailed a cab and let the freak and the cabby put the luggage in the car while he and his family already seated themselves. When they drove away he and the cabbie were chatting about the city and all the things that were there to do while they were here.

It was just beginning to get dark and while the sun disappeared they rode in a steady pace to their destination.

After a while they stood in front of a red light and were waiting when a nearby ruckus caught their attention. A nearby building was being assaulted by a group of mask wearing hammer wielding people who were busy trashing a building especially taken time to demolish a pair of stone gargoyles.

"Not those idiots again." Muttered the cabby.

"Who are they?" asked an as always looking for gossip Petunia Dursley while her husband and the boys watched the happenings with curiosity.

"They are called the Quarrymen. Since the appearance of some alive gargoyles they started to demolish every gargoyle they could find hoping that they kill a real one." Replied the cabbie.

"Why are the bobbies not doing anything about them." Asked a frowning Vernon. The building seemed to be someone's property after all.

"At the moment those clowns have some support that protects them. I heard rumours that some politicians use them for their own agenda. Others find them a bigger nuance then the gargoyles who seem to have started a war on crime for some reason."

Vernon nodded but looked aghast when two of the hammer wielding man slammed an older gentlemen to ground a hit him a couple of time with their hammers.

"O my God." Whispered Petunia who had pulled Dudley in her arms turning him away from looking at wat was happening on the street outside of the cab.

Meanwhile Harry had put his hand in the pocket which held his wand. While watching what was happening outside. Unfortunately they were stuck at the moment while the light had turned green they could not drive any further at the moment.

Vernon who was still focused on what was happening outside had seen the freak put his hand in his pocket from out of the corners of his eye and approved of the thinking of the boy. While he despised anything freaky he was also practical and knew that when the boy was prepared they might have a chance if things would go wrong.

Meanwhile outside a few bystanders were trying to save the man that was lying on the ground while the quarryman where laughing at his attempts of crawling away. When one of the group neared the man a couple of the thugs swung with their hammers at her. Making them crackle with electricity.

The woman held her ground but was unable to reach the victim.

The sound of a couple of roars sounded through the street and a moment later five living gargoyles had dropped from the sky taking out some of the Quarrymen.

When Harry saw them he thought that it was a tossup between the leading gargoyle and Hagrid who was the tallest of the two. Said gargoyle threw a couple of the quarryman around as if they weighted nothing. The other gargoyles were fighting the quarryman with ease except for the smallest who dodged most of the attacks against him even forcing some of the ones that attacked him to hit each other.

Meanwhile the cabbie was looking to get away from the fight but he was unable to get away with his car, a moment later the man dashed from his seat fleeing into the street.

"Get back here you coward." Yelled uncle Vernon.

The sound of engines in the air draw Harry's attention away from the fight as he saw a group of man hovering in the air, they were carrying some kind of really big guns.

A crash alerted the Dursleys and Harry that something had landed on the cab from the dent on the roof it seemed to be a gargoyle.

From out of the corner of his eye Harry saw one of the flying man fire at the gargoyle who dodged the shot but the cab was hit. And went up in a blaze of fire.

 **Present.**

"You two seem to be very lucky." Said the detective.

Both boys nodded but the detective noticed the bigger boy giving a look to the other boy.

"Did the hospital called any of your family? Your parents perhaps Harry."

` They are dead ma´am. I am an orphan. The only family Dudley has is Marge Dursley. Who is still in England, And I don´t know if I can get in contact with the steward of my parents estate.`

`You don´t live with your family's steward?" Asked detective Maza.

"He is very old ma'am he has passed his hundredth birthday recently. The day to day business is done by some staff. It's mostly a honorific title." Harry told her. The detective nodded and turned to Dudley and asked

"Do you know how to contact your aunt Dudley?" Dudley nodded and told her aunt Marge's address and phone number.

The detective said her goodbyes and promised the boys she would contact aunt Marge and the British embassy. Both boys thanked her and returned to waiting.

A while later a doctor called for them and led them to a double room were both Vernon and Petunia laid in beds hooked to various machines who showed results which as the doctor told them looked positive but only time could tell if they would recover completely. Harry left Dudley which his parents while he went looking for someplace he could make contact with the American magical community. He and Dudley would be in need of some funds and at least he had his money pouch, vault key and his wand while the rest of his magical possessions and his trusty familiar were in England his trunk was locked away at Privet drive and Hedwig was staying with Hermione at the moment.

Looking around the entrance hall of the hospital he spotted something he thought might be a good start. On a door hidden in a corner he saw a sign that he had seen on his visits to the hospital wing and after looking it up he understood it was the magical sign for hospital or healer post.

Walking to it he looked around opened the door and stepped inside.

It was like he had stepped in a different world.

He had entered an entrance hall that seemed to have the same function as the one he left. the door through which he had entered was one of a dozen or more in the wall when looked around above each door was the name of a hospital it seemed An older woman sitting behind a desk smiled at him and asked.

"Hello young man what brings you to the hospital today."

Harry turned to her and said.

"Well ma'am My family and I have arrived to day in New York and we survived our cab crashing and being destroyed."

"Well it seems you came out all right if you are looking for incoming patients you have to go to the first floor."

"They are already in the hospital, they are muggles but we arrived from England today and both my cousin and I are without any adult help for the moment."

The witch nodded understanding wat he meant.

"Well first thing first then. I will contact the congress and see about you getting some help from the British side, And I think Beth won't mind watching you two for a while, that way at least an adult is with you for the moment until the British can arrange something."

"Thank you ma'am." Harry the witch. Who turned around and seemed to push something on the desk.

A moment later a young woman walked to the desk and started to talk to the woman who pointed to Harry after a moment the girl nodded.

Turning to Harry she said " Hi I am Beth and I am your minder for the foreseeable future.

When Harry said. "Harry Potter." Beth grinned and said. "So am I celebrity watching."

Harry flushed a bit which made both woman grin.

"Not a fan of your fame I see." noticed the older woman.

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Well boy wonder lead the way." Said Beth.

Both left through the door leading to the hospital that Harry had left.

When he turned around to look at Beth he saw that her robes had turned in a pair of jeans and a green blouse under a white coat.

Leading her through the hospital they both kept silent. Beth sensed that Harry did not wanted to talk. When they reached the door they noticed a uniformed agent sitting in front of the door.

When Harry went to go in he was stopped by the police officer.

Where do you think you are going kid, scram." The officer ordered

"I want to check on my cousin and my aunt and uncle." Said Harry while opening the door.

"I told you to get lost kid." repeated the uniformed man who stood up and grabbed Harry by his arm.

"What is going on here!" yelled a familiar voice. Beside Beth appeared the detective that had talked to Harry and Dudley

"None of your business ma'am now walk away and take the boy with you."

"I make it my business as the boy is going to visit his family and is a witness to a crime I am investigating."

"Well detective no one except medical personnel or law enforcement members of the gargoyle taskforce are allowed near this under order of detective Bluestone and Maza. So you can go home."

Beth started to laugh while the glare of the detective increased.

"Let me through you idiot and go find your glasses." The detective said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You aren't a member of the task force so you can leave." The uniform repeated.

Harry seeing the amusement of Beth rolled his eyes.

"Harry mind your manners while detective Maza will deal with the "nice" officer." Chided Beth.

The uniformed officer eyes grew as he went for something hanging beside his nightstick.

Harry's pulled himself free while the officer went for a previous hidden wand and send a spell towards the two woman with him.

Beth gave the detective a push while she dodged to the other side letting her wand fell out of a wrist holster. Before she had hit the ground she had sent a stunner to the man who crumbled to the ground.

Harry in the main time had thrown open the door and spied three persons in the room who turned to him when the door had flown open.

One of them who Harry recognised as the nurse who had checked Harry and Dudley over snarled and turned around and injected Vernon with something while the other two of the group started sending spells towards Harry.

Harry was pulled out of the way by the detective. While Beth sent some stunners into the room which were dodged or shielded by the trio inside the room.

With a couple of cracks the three in the hospital room disappeared.

"What did those people want?" Demanded the detective to know.

"I don't know Eliza?" Replied Beth who looked around and released a breath when she realised there had not been anyone else who had seen magic being used. With a swish of her wand the stunned man was glowing and bound.

Eliza who saw what Beth had done raised an eyebrow in question and asked. "something you want to tell me Beth?"

"Later." was the reply while Beth reached in a pocket and retrieved an mirror.

"This is Healer trainee Maza I need healers and aurors at my location asap."

The voice coming from the mirror was the one from the woman manning the desk in the magical hospital." I will send for them."

"Thanks Martha."

In the mean while Eliza had gone into the room and had found a stunned Dudley sitting on a chair beside the bed of his mother.

When she looked around she saw that most of the machinery were not working.

A moment later a couple of cracks outside the door alerted made her turn to the door while drawing her gun.

Two woman wearing green robes hurried in the room and ordered her to side while they started working on the Dursleys.

"Detective Maza?" asked an greying man.

"Yes." Eliza replied.

"Auror Jones. Healer trainee Maza said you were here to check on the Dursleys." Said the man.

Nodding Eliza asked. "Auror?"

This surprised Jones. "Magical law enforcement. I thought you were an informed no-maj detective." He answered.

"O." replied Elisa confusion clearly in her voice,

A moment later Beth and Harry came in the room followed by an young man who gave Beth a look of distaste.

In a nasal voice the man started to speak "Jones I think those filthy skin walkers set us up."

"Excuse me. But could you find me a not so bigoted ass to who we can give our statement." Said an angry Beth who glared at the auror.

"Now listen here you filthy creature, you two are not in any place to make demands." The man snarled at her. "Telling me that the boy is Harry Potter. Like every other skin walker and their offspring. Liars."

"Beth what is the code phrase for the hospital records." Asked one of the green robed women.

When Beth tried to answer no word came out of her mouth.

"As you can see auror this is my trainee now stop harassing her and the boy and do your job. Beth get your ass over here!"

Beth rushed to the bed and started to wave her wand around.

"So mister Potter can you tell me and the detective how you found yourself in this mess?" asked auror Jones.

Harry started to tell how he went looking for contact with the American magical community. Both aurors and detective listened to him.

"can you recognise the woman when you see her again mister Potter?" asked Auror Jones.

"I think so sir." Said Harry.

"and can you tell us your real name because Harry Potter is the most given fake name we get." Said the other in a threatening voice.

"Well young man. Then you should just note his name down." Said a voice that was very familiar to Harry from the door entrance.

When Harry turned to the door he saw the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York trip HP Gargoyles Chapter 2.**

"And who might you be old man?" demanded the nasal sounding auror.

"Albus Dumbledore at your service." Replied Harry's headmaster.

"Well master Dumbledore were did we meet the last time?" asked auror Jones ignoring the angry look he got from his colleague.

"The last ICW convention in Moscow I believe Albert Jones wasn't it?"

Jones nodded. "Indeed chief mugwump it was."

Turning to Harry Dumbledore asked. "what is the name of the house elf who stole your mail in your second year?"

"His name is Dobby sir." Harry replied.

"Excellent." Beamed Dumbledore. "now could you explain to me why I was called by the ambassador to verify if you really where the Harry Potter."

"I don't know sir. But what are you doing in New York."

An ICW meeting my boy. Terrible boring so I was thank full for this small reprieve." The headmaster answered with twinkling eyes.

Jones chuckled while watching both British wizards talk. And started talking after they were finished.

"Well Harry it seems everything we need to know we have. I would ask you to stay available to answer more questions if needed, and I think the same would go for detective Maza so I would advise to stay some where were we and the no-maj law enforcement can contact you."

"Yes sir. But what is going to be done for my relatives? And I don't know where we would be staying." Asked Harry.

"We will put them under guard for the moment Harry. And I think the embassy or your headmaster can arrange some place that you can stay for the moment but you have to stay in New York understood."

"I will contact an old friend of mine who would probably be willing to watch you for your stay Harry." Said professor Dumbledore.

Harry nodded.

"Harry could you wait outside for a moment. I like to speak to the aurors and healers for a moment."

"Ok sir." Said Harry who left the room.

Outside the room he seated himself on one of the chairs beside the door.

After a while detective Maza left the room and gave him a business card.

"When you have found a place to stay give me a call ok."

"Yes ma'am."

After that brief exchange of words the detective left.

A while later the headmaster left the room seated himself beside the boy.

"Well Harry you are starting earlier than usual with your adventures I see."

Harry nodded glumly.

"What is going to happen now sir?"

"Well you will be spending your holiday in New York it seems my boy."

 **Alameda Malfoy P.O.V.**

Alameda Malfoy took a deep breath when she had stepped from the fire place for international floo travel.

How she despised long distant travel by floo. But because her parents idiocy and her grandfather's decision she had to travel to America and stay the summer with a friend of her great aunt who she had barely known.

Walking to a nearby checkpoint she searched her bag for her travelling papers and passport. While waiting in line she mused about what had happened to have her spending her vacation abroad in New York.

 **Past.**

Stepping from the Hogwarts Express Alameda said goodbye to her friends and looked around if she could find her parents.

Walking around for a bit she could not find them. Where they somehow delayed maybe?

"Alameda." Said an familiar voice behind her. Turning around she dropped her bag and trunk to the ground and hugged her grandfather who hugged her back. After a moment the released each other and Abraxas chided her with a smile "Decorum young lady."

Alameda grinned and curtsied for him.

"Shall we be going Alameda?" Said her grandfather while taking her trunk and walking to the apparition point.

A few moments later they found themselves in Malfoy hall the house were the head of the family resided.

Her grandfather led her to his study and ordered her to take a seat near the fire. While he seated himself in his favourite chair opposite from the chair she had seated herself in. A house elf brought a tea set and a platter with some sandwiches on it.

Alameda served the tea while her grandfather watched her.

When she sat down again her grandfather took a sip from his cup and for a moment Alameda thought that nothing was wrong.

"I will not beat around the bush my child. Your father and mother have been arrested. There are strong suspicions that link your father and mother to having arranged the opening of the chamber of secrets and releasing the beast in it."

Alameda gasped and asked. "What were they thinking?"

"as is their usual way, they must not have thought this trough."

Alameda nodded both her parents relied on their money and the Malfoy name to get out of trouble.

"when they were arrested the house was searched and they found your parents collection of playmates as well as their lover who was entertaining himself with one of said playmates." Her grandfather said in disgust.

"I know a lot of people that will be happy by this news." Her grandfather continued "including members of this family."

Alameda nodded thinking of her uncle who would love to get control over her. For starters she was one of the two known possible heirs to the Black fortune and she was one of three cousins who could be named heiress Beachwood.

Her grandmother had written her choice of heir in her will, A will that had been left in one of the three dowry vaults who could accessed after the first of them was married. Lucinda would marry in September of this year so there was a lot of tension in the family.

It was no secret in the family that Lucinda and Domitia saw themselves as the best choice as lady Beachwood and letting the house matriarchal tradition disappear to please the opposition to the ancient practice.

Lucinda found she had the most right as the daughter of the eldest son and heir of the Malfoy family.

Domitia found she had the most right as the oldest granddaughter.

Alameda just ignored the bickering over it. While her cousins tried to impress their grandmother Alameda drove her parents to despair by not being a proper pureblood girl in her grandmothers presence.

"When the news reaches them Marius will obvious try to gain control over you and force you in a betrothal. Marrying you of on his terms," Abraxas said.

Alameda bit back a curse and schooled her face in a mask when she realized what her grandfather hinted at.

Her grandfather while head in name had no rights over her because her parents had appointed godparents. One was their lover and close friend Severus Snape and the other was the woman married to uncle Marius her aunt Antoinette.

"And while aunt Antoinette has to protect me, Uncle Marius can still claim he acts for my best interest." Said Alameda "and marry me of to someone that would love to see the house of Beachwood disappear."

Her grandfather clapped and said "Well thought and reasoned my dear. If old Arctures was alive and here he would have complimented you as much as I do now."

Alameda nodded her great grandfather Arctures had been the head of house Black before he died in her first year and she remembered him fondly.

"I have arranged a trip for you to New York and your parents were eager enough to agree. You will be staying with an old friend of your great aunt Hildegard. Enjoy your holiday and plan ahead my dear."

"of course grandfather."

When she left the next day she was wearing a nice dress and carrying her travel bag over her shoulder. Arriving at Gringotts she withdraw most of her trust fund, and put her parents vault in lockdown until she would be legally able to access the same went for the dowry vault left to her. After this she left for the international floo centre.

She spotted her uncle hurrying towards Gringotts when she walked to the building which held the floo centre.

With a smile she disappeared in the door of the floo centre.

 **Present time.**

Alameda looked around not knowing how her great aunts friend looked. While telling herself off for her own stupidity she saw and old black woman holding a sign with the name Malfoy on it. Walking to it and stopping in front of said woman she asked "are you Lady Coffins?"

The old woman nodded and said.

"Just call me Anna dear. And let me be the first to welcome you to the big Apple. Young Alameda."

"Thank you miss Anna."

"Just Anna dear. Just Anna now follow me please because we are taking the no-maj way to my place."

"Ok just Anna."

The old woman laughed at her reply and said. "Now you are starting to remind me of your great aunt."

Walking outside Alameda was overwhelmed by all the input her senses got it was like she had stepped in a complete different world.

When Anna saw her reaction she asked.

"Your first time in a major no-maj area young lady?"

"Yes it is. I am not to fond of muggles."

"Well we have to remedy your shortcomings a bit I see."

"Why should I? I don't plan to mingle with them." Sneered Alameda.

"For starters I live in a mixed area girl." replied Anna.

Alameda hid her disgust by her trademark mask and followed Anna who walked to an grey pickup truck.

Anna opened the side door of the car and said.

"Get in your highness we have a lot to do."

Alameda stumbled while getting in to the car to the amusement of her host.

When Anna had seated herself behind the wheel she helped the girl with her seatbelt.

"your grandfather didn't tell he send me a toddler instead of a teenager." Said Anna with a look of amusement when she saw the irritated face of the girl.

"Hold on girl. You are in for the first car ride of your life."

With squealing tires the car drove away.

 **With Harry and Dumbledore.**

Walking down a street with various styles of houses Harry followed Dumbledore who was whistling a jaunty tune while he was people watching,

After a while Dumbledore stopped in front of an old bookstore.

Opening the door the ancient wizard led Harry inside.

Behind the counter stood an old black woman whose face turned in a gigantic smile when she spotted Dumbledore in a blink she stood in front of the two wizards and hugged him tightly.

"Albus you old dog what are you doing here? It has been ages." She said.

"Beside missing your companionship? I am in need for a place to stay for the youngster beside me." Said Albus Dumbledore.

Turning to Harry the woman gave him a smile and offered the boy her hand.

"Anna Coffins." She introduced herself.

"Harry Potter." He said while shaking her hand.

"Well I think I have a bed for him and I think my other guest won't mind a fellow Brit to talk to.." Said Anna while turning around and yelled. "Hey princess, get your but over here. Some of your fellow Brits have arrived, so it is time to show some of those proper manners of you." A mumbled reply came from a curtain covered entrance behind the counter and a moment later a blond haired familiar face appeared from behind the curtain.

In front of Harry Potter and the headmaster stood Alameda Malfoy clad in obvious muggle clothing.

"Potter." Growled the girl when she saw who said Brits where.

"Malfoy." Replied the boy with a small smirk.

"You two know each other already? How wonderful." Said a grinning Anna turning to the teens headmaster she asked.

"Tell me Albus should I put extra wards in place?"

"My advice would be to sit back and enjoy the show." Answered the headmaster with twinkling eyes.

 **Elisa Maza P.O.V.**

Elisa was just finished with preparing her dinner when somebody rang the bell.

"Just a minute." She yelled while she shut down the fire on the stove.

When she opened the door she saw her little sister standing in front of it.

"Hi Elisa." Said Beth.

Elisa led her sister inside and led her to the table.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked Beth.

"No." Beth replied. "I was planning to pick something up after our talk.

"Then you are in luck. There is enough for two." Answered her sister.

After a moment both sisters were eating at the small table of Elisa's apartment.

"How are the Dursleys?" asked Elisa.

"Stable. They have been moved to the magical side of the hospital. Their son will be released tomorrow. Healer Applebee is worried about the substance the parents were injected with."

Elisa nodded.

"Why did you never told me you practice magic?" She asked.

"The law is kind of strict on it. Parents are allowed to know but since the sixties most students without magical roots get a magical guardian appointed if they are not placed out of their home and family."

"And before?" Asked Elisa with dread forming in her stomach.

"Complete segregation." Answered Beth. "Except basic things like buying food or other thing that were needed. MACUSA even forbade non magical and magical marriage."

"Seems paranoid." Said Elisa.

"It was necessary. Some witch hunters were magic users in disguise settling old feuds and the like."

Elisa nodded.

"Both mom and dad were not happy with me attending Illvermory. Mum would have loved to send me to Africa for my education while dad just wanted me to have a regular education."

"I can understand dad, but why wanted mom you to go to Africa?"

Beth smiled "Tradition mostly some of her aunts attended the school over there. One still teaches there I think. Dad just doesn't like that mumbo jumbo"

Beth enforced the last words with waving her spoon around.

"Well from past experiences I can understand his dislike."

"Please tell me the aurors at least were polite." Said Beth with a groan.

"They were not involved an suspect acquired a grimoire and used it to great effect." Explained her sister.

Beth cursed when she heard that.

"Grimoires like that are old and quite dangerous." She explained When her sister raised an eyebrow.

"So I noticed." Was Elisa's dry reply. "Why did that nasal idiot called you a skin changer?"

Beth smirked a bit before replying. "I am a animagus. Smith suspects every one he meets from having archived it through illegal magic. He is also quite vocal about it."

"Animagus?"

"I can change in a coyote. Some people think you have to kill someone to become one. I suspect he could just never archive it himself."

"You met him before?"

"Nope. But I am a registered one, so if I get named in a investigation it pops up."

Elisa ate a while before asking.

"How are your other studies going?"

"Ok I guess. They make for a good combination with my magical studies." Was Beth her reply.

"Good that will please dad at least a bit."

"He is proud but part of him leaving tribal land was that he has no magic himself." Replied Beth.

"why do you think the Dursleys were attacked." Asked Eliza changing the subject.

"Don't know I have never seen the stuff with what they were ejected with currently samples are on the way to Boston there work some lab technician that is specialised in things crossing over. We will know it in a few days."

Eliza nodded,

"How are your friends?"

"The clan is okay. Derek is worried about Delilah the death of her rookery brothers hit her hard and she seems not to healthy herself. "

"I can get a look at her with one my colleagues if you want. Clones are usual not that stable but she has two parents instead of one."

Eliza gave a small smile.

"I will pass along the offer."

"Ok."

So dinner past with talk about the family and their personal lives.

When they had finished eating and doing the dishes bet said her good bye and disappeared with a crack. From her sisters living room.

"Well at least the crooks I catch don't know that trick." Mused Eliza while stroking Cagney.


	3. A sick coyote?

**Work of fanfiction. Playing with other people their sandboxes and butchering English. Merry Christmas.**

 **Harry did not know how to feel. Being in New York staying with a friend of Dumbledore and Malfoy. It made him think of past events. While he got out of bed.**

 **Past.**

 _Alameda Malfoy opened the door to a new compartment after knocking on the door. behind her Gregory and Vince acted like puffer fish making themselves look bigger than they were._

 _In the cabin two boys looked at the show her "guards" gave._

 _With a smile on her face she turned to the dark haired boy with a scar on his head._

" _I am Alameda. Alameda Malfoy. You are heir Potter aren't you?"_

" _Get lost slimy snake Harry will be a proper wizard." The redheaded boy told her._

" _Define your proper than mister Weasley." The girl asked with a raised eyebrow recognising the familiar traits of said family her father feuded with._

" _He is going to be like his parents a proper wizard."_

" _As I asked before please define proper mister Weasley?"_

" _Shut up you dark witch."_

 _Vincent and Gregory reacted on the words the newest Weasley addition to the school had said and lumbered forward to hurt both other boys._

 _A yelp of Gregory and a voice filled with authority from behind her calmed the boys down._

 _Turning around she was met with the faces of a female prefect and the bushy haired girl that was helping heir Longbottom with looking for his toad._

" _What is going on here?" Demanded the prefect to know._

" _Boys being boys miss." Replied Alameda before dragging her boys out of the door by their ears. "Guards of course mother and father. Their parents just needed a sitter." She thought to herself._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Theo Nott smirked at the two boys and said "Heiress Alameda Malfoy is my second."_

" _Hermione Granger will be Harry his second." Replied Ron Weasley._

 _Both Ron and Theo ignored the glares that the two girls gave them._

" _Excuse us. But you twits can leave us out of your schemes. We could be killed. Or even worse expelled." Declared Hermione._

 _The two boys looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Beside from Ron Harry gave both girls a relieved grin and Alameda just casted stinging hexes at both other boys their buttocks. Which made them yelp out in pain._

" _Miss Malfoy that will be ten points from Slytherin for hexing your fellow students." Said professor Sprout while she walked past the happenings at the Gryffindor table._

 _Hermione gave a questioning look to the other girl._

" _Proper reinforcement beats being killed or worse expelled." Explained the Slytherin girl with a smirk_

 _The answer made Hermione blush. While the boys looked confused._

" _Mental the both of them." Mumbled Ron Weasley._

" _Your right Weasley. They are." Said Theo Nott in a rare show of agreement with his nemesis._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _I tried to tell you he was setting you up!" Alameda said after escaping from the young Cerberus. Both boys ignored her words._

" _They are boys. A big stick might reinforce more than common sense. "Hermione replied while running away from the fourth floor._

" _Well conjure one and hand it over." The blond girl demanded._

" _I got dibs on whacking them peahen. You got your own ones to mind" Replied the brunette girl making the blond girl roll her eyes while they ran after the two boys._

 _"Ron how do you deal with an angry girl?" Asked Neville while running._

" _How should I know? They are girls. They are mental." Replied the redheaded boy. "You know of my sister right. She gets mad all the time."_

 _Behind them the two girls both rolled their eyes. At the same time they mouthed the same word "Boys."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _You idiots went in to the chamber with Lockhart?" Moaned Hermione. Malfoy was right you are boys all the way. At least we weren't blinded anymore by a crush." Both boys frowned when they heard what Hermione said._

" _But he wrote about his adventures Hermione. How could we know he lied about them." Ron exclaimed._

" _You compare them Ronald." Answered Hermione ."Being at two places at the same time isn't possible .Even with magic."_

" _right Granger?" said a certain Slytherin girl from behind her before walking away. "Time magic is very regulated. Getting in six hours from a banshee in Ireland to a werewolf in eastern Europe is quite the skill. Especially when he did not have travelling papers and permits and told us he was injured."_

 **Present.**

Harry had awakened before the two others in the household and had made his way to the kitchen. Starting to make breakfast he lost himself in the familiar routine of making a meal fit for two boars and a horse.

Before he could awake both the girl and the woman the fireplace lighted itself and showed a familiar face in green flames.

"Hey Harry. Is Anna awake yet?" Asked Beth Maza from the flames.

Instead that the answer came from Harry the answer came from the stairs.

"I am Beth. Is there something wrong?"

"Well my shift is over and I have classes in a few. I heard you took Harry in. And wanted to check on him."

"Step through and have breakfast then. Harry seems to have the need to feed an army." Replied the older woman.

A moment later Beth had stepped out of the floo. With a wave of her wand the remaining sooth on her clothes disappeared.

Beth sniffed and gave an appreciating smile.

"That smells wonderful Harry."

"I agree Harry. You are on kitchen duty from the rest of the holidays. If it tastes likes its smells." Said Anna.

The boy blushed and said "I had a lot of practice."

Both women shared a look while the boy focused on the stove again.

 **Later in the afternoon**

Elisa Maza was not a happy camper. The gargoyle taskforce had been assigned to help with the investigation surrounding the assault on the Dursley family.

And Matt in a rare moment of spite had assigned her to drive a certain newly arrived woman and her dog to the hospital.

"Can't you go any faster? I want to see my brother and Ripper has to be taken for a walk."

Elisa glared at the woman sitting beside her and the woman her excuse of a dog.

"We will be there in a moment. And animals aren't allowed in hospitals. Nor I am I a dog handler . I prefer cats"

"Ripper is. After all you are an officer and he needs to teach the heathen his place." Elisa frowned at the words she heard while the boar like woman continued speaking ignoring the look she received from the woman who was driving.

"Petunia her nephew is a nuisance he attends a school that reforms such people. They should punish him some more just on principal. Don't you agree." The woman said.

" _I rather burn such an institution down and let Demona have the staff to deal with."_ Elisa thought in a rare moment of spite.

"That boy is just someone they should have drowned at birth there is always a bad pup in a lither." The woman beside Elisa prattled on ignoring that she had not gotten any response.

 _`like yourself?"_ Thought Elisa to herself in another moment of spite.

"and those gargoyles those Quarryman have the right idea. Slam first and ask questions later. Hurting innocent people without any cause."

" _Innocent my ass. I work with those gargoyles you lither reject._ "

"After al Vernon and Dudley would not have been hurt when those beast had already be dealt with."

Before Elisa could reply they had arrived at the hospital and a moment later she led the woman and the dog down the hallway spotting one of the healers from when the Dursley´s were attacked. she walked towards her after the woman waved her hand telling to come over.

"Where are we going officer." Asked Marge Dursley confusion clearly on her face.

"Wonderland. Now get in here Alice. the patients need their rest." Snarked the woman that had driven her to the hospital.

Marge Dursley her eyes grew before she followed both women through a door that was ignored by every other person in the hall.

 **.**

 **.**

Sitting on a chair outside of the room the Dursley;s occupied Harry thought why he did this. It did not seem to be a plot of Voldemort. Beth had told him over breakfast. But still his relatives where targeted.

Amadela Malfoy was with miss Anna helping her at the store.

Harry had to snigger at that image he created for himself seeing the pureblood princess of Slytherin stacking books the muggle way.

Beth was at the moment talking with the healer overseeing the treatment of his relatives. And they had been told the other walrus and her menace would be arriving soon.

Harry did not look forward to seeing both of them.

Ripper as mean as his owner and that the woman was as unpleasant that Dudley hat to be bribed to be civil to her and the mutt in Harry his mind that was quite the feat.

"So you mean magic is real?" he heard a familiar voice speak in a loud confused voice.

When he saw the woman appear she was already ordering him around.

"Boy get here and make yourself useful and take Ripper for a walk. I want to check on Vernon an Dudley." Harry rolled his eyes at her words and walked to her at a pace he knew she would despise.

Of course aunt Marjorie. Did lance corporal Flubster not have time to watch him?

"Don't you dare to insult Ripper and Colonel Fubster. The man will marry me some day." The woman spat out.

Harry just smiled at her and replied.

"Well come along then Ripper old chap. We have to go up to the veterinarians first we don't know if you are missing a few shots. You are only a small fry around here. They told me they have somebody here stuck as a coyote in a room and they are afraid said person has contained rabies." Said Harry.

"Rabies?" whispered Marge Dursley in fear for her dog.

"Yes you know first time changing in an animal and getting stuck. Had that once myself. Two weeks as an robin a lot of fun beside losing your sense of humanity for a while." Harry took Ripper from the mortified woman her arms.

"Don't worry Ripper I carry you my feet have only grown larger after last time."

Both dog and owner looked horrified while Harry carried the dog to the front of the hospital.

"Ma'am are you all right?" asked Beth when she opened the door from the door with the Dursley family.

"Miss does that poor person stuck as a coyote really has rabies?"

 **A.N.**

 **Not a great chapter but I needed to chuckle a bit. Hope to make the next a bit less humour.**

 **Robin animagus is a joke an a story I once read if you can find the story please read it.**


End file.
